


Must It Always End This Way?

by crystalsoulslayer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsoulslayer/pseuds/crystalsoulslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River, the Doctor, and handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must It Always End This Way?

The Doctor doesn’t normally go for handcuffs, but River insisted, and he has to admit that it’s fairly enjoyable from time to time. Unfortunately, it’s pretty cold in this room, and it’s hard to pull the covers over himself when he’s cuffed to the headboard.

He’s trying to catch the edge of the comforter with his toe, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth comically, when River says, “Not that watching you isn’t _completely_ hilarious, but what on Earth are you doing?”

"It’s cold in here," the Doctor says.

"We’ll have to find a way to warm you up, then," River says suggestively, smirking at him.

"Oh, no, no no," the Doctor replies, alarmed. "We are _not_ doing the thing with the candle wax again.”

River chuckles warmly. “That’s not what I meant. Although you did seem to enjoy it last time.”

"Did not."

"Did too." River puts one hand on the Doctor’s thigh, trails it lightly up, then down again, and watches him squirm. He’s delightfully sensitive, so much so that a gentle stroke of her fingers over the ridge of his pelvic bone makes him giggle absurdly and then thrust a little into the air, a little smile still on his lips when she does it again.

"Stop teasing. It tickles." He’s positively pouting now.

"Hush."

River straddles him easily, sliding her hands down his bare chest as he arches up to her; when the shaft of his cock grazes wet, soft folds, he can’t hold in a small noise, and lets his head fall back, his eyes flutter shut. He moves against her, trying to find her entrance with the head of his cock, and she lets him rub over her, growing increasingly frustrated and impatient, for quite some time before she takes pity on him.

She teases for a reason. When he finally gets what he wants, he’s delightfully eager to please, as if to show her what she’s been missing. This means that his first order of business is finding the perfect angle at which to hit her G-spot, and he does it quickly, so in under a minute, the headboard is bouncing off the wall, bedsprings creaking, their mouths hanging open to let all the sounds out. She knows the Doctor is close by the way his low moaning rises in pitch until he’s almost whimpering, his thrusts shortening and quickening until he’s only just moving inside her, and then he’s still, panting, face turned into the pillow, sizeable nose in the crook of his arm, twitching slightly with aftershocks, dead to the world.

By the time he comes to, she’s disappeared. (She’s always doing that, and says “spoilers” if he asks why.) Unfortunately, she forgot to take the handcuffs with her, and it’s still cold in here. Amy comes in to find him trying to snag the comforter with his toe, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, and bursts into uncontrollable giggles. It takes her quite some time to stop laughing for long enough to take the cuffs off.


End file.
